Different Prespective
by Witch-Uk
Summary: Au- Set in a different universe where Magneto's good and Kurt's not so good.
1. i

A/N: I am so bored. I decided to give you all another story. Hope you like it, I wrote this ages ago.

Au

The X-men were a group of mutants well hidden from the world the founders Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik sat in the kitchen reading the paper the same as his friend Logan, who was also reading.

Erik glanced down at his watch. Two minutes more and the kitchen would be filled with noisy teenagers.

"Why do ya have to be so annoying ah only wanna know if lend me ya work?" Rogue asked walking in with a silver haired teenager.

"Well-I-dunno-Roguey-why-should-I?" He asked smirking.

"Fahane I'll ask ya sister." She said grabbing some toast she paused and smirked at Pietro. "She'll understand it more than you anyway."

Erik smiled at the way Rogue manipulated his son so easily.

"Okay-fine-you-can-look-at-it." Pietro said sitting down next to his father.

Scott walked in with Jean as they were talking.

He walked over to Erik and stood. "Sir Wanda missed this mornings session."

"I'll speak to her when she comes down." Erik sighed folding his paper up.

"Isn't that the third session she's missed?" Logan asked slyly.

"Yes." Erik sharply said and stood up moving away from the table. "I am aware."

"Come on you guys we're gonna be late." Kitty said pushing the kitchen door open.

"We-won't-be-late." Pietro smirked before picking Kitty up.

Logan shook his head at the sight.

Ten minutes after everyone else had left. Wanda snuck into the kitchen. Her hair was long red and curly.

She was just grabbing an apple.

"So what is it this time? Free period? Fake dentist appointment?" Erik asked.

Wanda spun around to see her father looking very angry.

"Daddy?" Wanda said innocently. "I just slept in, I felt a bit ill."

Erik's anger faded and he lifted his hand to her forehead.

"Hmmm yes you do feel slightly warm."

"I'll be okay though."

"No more skipping sessions either okay?" Erik asked.

Wanda nodded then kissed him on the cheek. "I should go I'm late as it is."

"Do you want me to drop you in?"

Wanda shook her head biting her apple. "Don't stress. I'll make it."

Wanda exited the kitchen leaving Logan and Erik left.

"She did it again you know?" Logan said smirking.

"What did she do exactly?" Erik asked darkly.

"Erik she has you wrapped round her finger." Logan laughed.

"Yes, well I might be slightly more lenient with her than the others." Erik reluctantly admitted. "But she is my daughter."

"And Pietro's your son and he work his ass off."

"Wanda has had it harder since she was a child." Erik said standing up.

"I suppose."


	2. ii

A/N:

Thanks:

Carol J- Yep here's more hope you enjoy.

Atreyu Nukus)- I love magneto being nice. I reckon he's a big softie really.

DemonRogue13- Thanks, hope you enjoyed it cause there's loads more to come.

The Uncanny R-Man- I think Wanda should always have red hair it matches her name.

Chapter 2 Enjoy!

Rogue walked into the lunchroom welcomed by glares from most of the students. Since the public had found out about mutants it hadn't been easy. Also because the X-men had played a big part in the revealing of them.

"Man ah could so do with out that." Rogue sat down next to Kitty.

"Hey Rogue you seen Wanda?" Pietro asked.

Rogue shook her head.

"She was in Physics but that was second period." Rogue answered.

"If she's skipped again." Pietro paused to see her run into the lunchroom.

"Hey guys." She said sitting down and looking around.

"Do we know you?" Jean asked sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry I slept in today." Wanda yawned. "Too much studying."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Wanda it's the third session." Scott began.

"I know but I've got carried away with my art project and I can only do it at night so…."

"We understand." Jean answered for everyone.

"Thanks." Wanda sighed then looked at her watch. "I'll be there tonight but I've gotta speak to my art teacher."

"You're leaving already?" Pietro asked.

"Sorry Pie I've gotta go." Wanda said standing up. "I'll see you tonight."

"What is she doing for her project?" Jean asked.

"Something to do with photography." Pietro answered.

The brotherhood sat at one end of the room.

Lance was currently staring at one of the x-men.

"Why don't you just give up on Kitty?" Freddy asked shoving food in his mouth.

"Cause she's the best thing I got."

"Well stop mopping and start talkin." Toad said pushing the rock tumbler off his seat.

"Don't look now but Rocky's coming over." Rogue whispered to Kitty.

"You wanna us to stay?" Jean asked gently.

Kitty shook her head. "I want to speak to him. You know the dance this weekend and all."

Jean nodded as she dragged Scott away.

"Hey Kitty." Lance said sitting down.

"Hey Lance what's up?" Kitty asked smiling.

"I was wanderin what you were doing the Saturday?" Lance asked.

"That depends." Kitty answered.

"Do you wanna come to the dance with me?" he asked suddenly.

Kitty jumped on him hugging him. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Vhat took you so long?" Kurt asked pushing her up against the school wall out of sight.

Wanda ignored his question by kissing him. "I've got training."

"Then skip it."

"I promised."

Kurt sighed and pulled back. "Ja, okay."

"Hey we've got this weekend right?" Wanda said hugging him.

"Ja, but I'd rather be vith you then those morons my muzzer vork for."

"Why don't you quit and join the x-men?" Wanda asked grinning.

"Ja I can see that. I can wear one of those cute tight suits too."

"Hey you said I looked good in it." Wanda hit him playfully.

"You do it's tight and I get a great view." Kurt smirked. "But so does everyone else."

"Yeah but I'm not dating anyone else." Wanda kissed him.

"You know vhat's this veekend right?"

Wanda nodded.

"Why don't ve skip it. I have the house to myself."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Gut."

"I better get going or I'll miss my ride." Wanda kissed him one last time before leaving. Not noticing Jean.

Jean slipped into Scott's car next to him frowning.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." Jean answered as Wanda walked towards the car.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack." Scott smiled. "You actually turned up."

Wanda stuck her tongue out and slipped into the car.

"Very mature." He muttered back.

"I'm allowed to be immature I'm younger." Wanda said relaxing in her seat.

"Come on Rogue." Kitty whined pulling her into the shop. "Why is it you and Wanda look like you're going to a funeral every time we shop?"

"Because we hate it." Rogue answered.

"This is nice." Jean said picking up a red dress for Wanda.

"It's doesn't reveal enough." Wanda answered picking up another dress. "However this one does."

"Wanda just remember we're going to a school dance and your father may not approve."

"Hmmm." Wanda put the dress down and picked up Jeans.

"Less doesn't mean more." Jean said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Wanda who are ya going to the dance with?" Rogue asked.

"Kurt Darkholme." Wanda answered smirking.

"You're joking right?" Kitty asked panicked. "I mean his like really dangerous."

"Yeah I'm joking Kitty." Wanda frowned slightly. "It's the 21st century so I'm going by myself."

Jean eyed her curiously.

"I'd love ta do that but your brother blackmailed me." Rogue said finally picking an outfit. "Ah'm done."

"Me too." Wanda quickly said. "Why don't you two carry on shopping? Me and Rogue we'll met you in the food court."

"Okay." Jean answered going in search for a dress.

"Kurt Darkholme huh?" Rogue asked sitting down with her food.

"I only said it to scare Kitty."

"Sure ya did." Rogue said sarcastically. "So tell me why does Kurt bother coming to school?"

Wanda shrugged. "His mums the principle."

"She's also Mystique."

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm nothing like my dad."

"True." Rogue said smiling. "But that doesn't explain why you stick up for him."

"Shut up." Wanda answered throwing a chip at her. "We don't even know him so we can't judge him."

"Yeah I suppose."

Fury placed the file down on the Professor's desk.

"It different from the first sentinel you're fought." He informed him. "It can freeze something in your x-gene."

"So it's stops us using our powers?" Logan asked.

"Yep."

"How's that possible?" Ororo asked.

"I haven't got that information yet." Fury answered. "But it's not Trask."

"It can't be." Hank added. "He's still in jail."

"They may not stop him." Erik stood up.

"Just to let you know that they'll come here first."

The Professor took a deep breath looking at his staff. "They won't be able to go to the dance."

"That won't go down easy." Logan muttered.

"I'll speak to them." Erik said leaving the room.

"But I've bought a dress." Kitty complained. "It took me six hours to find it."

"We know." Rogue and Wanda said in unison.

"I'm sorry Kitty but we can't endanger the students of the high school." Erik explained.

"We understand." Pietro said.

"Good, Logan said he'll run an extra session if you want?" Erik asked.

All the students groaned.

"So we're stuck in the mansion till this is over?" Wanda asked following her father.

"Yes."

"Great."

"Wanda we are trying to protect you." Erik sighed.

"Yeah sure."

He stopped and turned around to face her. "Promise me you'll stay on the mansions grounds."

Wanda frowned slightly knowing her father was serious.

"Promise me." He repeated.

"I promise." She muttered then storming off.

Wanda slammed her bedroom door and picked up her camera. She was just about to jump out the window when she heard a knock at her door.

She groaned then fell back on her bed.

"Come in." She called.

Jean walked in closing the door behind her.

"Can we talk?" She asked seriously.

"Sure." Wanda watched her.

"Wanda I know you've been dating someone most people won't approve of."

"Excuse me?" Wanda stuttered.

Jean sat down on the bed next to her. "Kurt Darkholme."

Wanda was speechless. "How?….I mean you didn't read my mind."

"No. I saw you together."

"Oh." Wanda lowered her head.

"Wanda.. I don't understand. I mean I know why Kitty likes Lance and deep down he's really okay but Nightcrawler he's…."

"He's what? Dangerous?" Wanda snapped standing up. "Kurt's not dangerous he doesn't even like his mother."

"Calm down." Jean said calmly noticing the light bulbs flash. "I just wanted to talk to you about it."

"Kurt's not dangerous Jean I love him and he loves me."

"Are you sure?" Jean was beginning to get worried the conversation wasn't going the way she hoped.

"Jean I'm really tired can we discuss this later?" Wanda asked frowning.

"Of course we can." Jean stood up making her way to the door.

"And Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Jean answered exiting the room.

"This is all I need." Wanda muttered relaxing back on her bed.

"Raven it would be advisable to move into the mansion for the time being."

Raven's eyebrow's raised at that.

"Really? You would let my team free in your home?" Raven asked Erik.

"Yes, for their protection."

"I'll think about it." She muttered standing up. "I think this meeting is over."

"I hope to hear from you soon." Erik said walking out of the house.

"I think it vould be a good idea to accept their offer." Kurt said entering the room.

"Yes we could break into their computer gather data."

"I vas thinking more of the safety of the team." Kurt growled leaving.

A/N: Please look at my other stories they're just as interesting.

Luv Witch-uk xx


	3. iii

A/N: Hi ya god it's been months since I updated this.

Thanks to:

Demon Rouge13- Thanks but you'll have to remind about the information I haven't been on in ages.

Carol J- One of my greatest ideas yet has been making Kurt seem evil.

The Uncanny R-Man- I think Wanda should be a redhead in Evolution or at least have curly hair.

"This is so boring." Kitty complained lying across the sofa.

"You know we could have our own party?" Pietro smirked.

"You're genius." Kitty squealed jumping up.

"Yeah sure Pietro's a regular Albert Einstein." Rogue muttered reading a magazine.

"Come on Rogue this'll be fun." Kitty said excitedly.

"So you agree this is for the best?" Charles asked Raven as they stood in the foyer.

"Yes, we should stick together on this." She said smirking.

"Okay then." Erik stepped in. "Wanda why don't you show theBrotherhoodto their rooms."

Jean watched Wanda carefully as her gaze locked with Kurt's.

"This way please." She said leading them up the stairs.

"I'll help." Jean said following Wanda who frowned at her.

"Man there may be an advantage to staying here." Toad muttered to Kurt pointed towards Wanda. "The residents have nicer body's."

Kurt hit him hard around the head. "Just because we're the brotherhood doesn't mean we don't respect the ladies."

Jean eyed Kurt carefully and smiled as his thoughts were basically jumping out at her.

"I'll show Nightcrawler to his room."Wanda informed Jean. "Can you show the others?"

"Yeah sure." Jean smiled then lead the boys in an opposite directions from Wanda.

"And here's your room." Wanda shut the door behind them.

"Nice big bed." Kurt grinned pushing her against the door.

"Yeah but we've managed without one so far." Wanda said breathlessly as he kissed her neck.

"I like the skirt." He said feeling his hands up her thigh under the skirt. "Tight….And short."

"Good." Wanda said kissing him more passionately.

Jean sipped her coffee slowly staring into to space.

"What's wrong?" A voice interrupted.

She turned around to see Scott looking concerned,

"Nothing why?"

"I can tell when you're upset."

Rogue ran down the hall bumping into Night crawler.

"Sorry." Kurt said helping her up.

Rogue watched him for a moment. "Have you seen Wanda she's gonna be late for another training session."

"Neine I vas just about to……" Kurt stopped himself finishing the sentence.

"Well I better go find her." Rogue said running off towards Wanda's room.

Wanda threw up one last time wiping her mouth.

"Wanda?" A voice called. Wanda turned around to see Jean in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked looking at her.

"Just something I ate." Wanda said standing up.

"Okay well we have training in ten minutes."

"Great." Wanda mumbled then felt sick again.

"Wanda maybe you should take today off?" Jean suggested as Wanda threw up again.

Wanda just groaned and threw up again.

Jean entered the kitchen looking for Ororo.

"Wanda won't be going to training." Jean told Wolverine. "She's sick."

Logan nodded exiting the room leaving only Storm and Jean.

"Ororo?"

"Yes Jean?" Ororo asked.

"What would you do if a friend of your was pregnant but she was only 17?"

Ororo watched the girl carefully. "I'd ask her what she wanted to do then stand by her decision."

Jean sighed.

"Jean you're not pregnant?" Ororo asked concerned.

"No god no." Jean said eating into an apple. "But I know someone who might be."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She paused then stood up. "I'm gonna miss training."

"Okay I'll tell Logan."

"Thanks Ororo."

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Toad mumbled to Kurt.

"Because Mystique ordered us." Kurt said then slapped Toad on the back of the head. "So pay attention. It's for your own safety."

Lance and Freddy looked at each other then at Kurt.

"What's the matter with you yo? Didn't get laid last night?" Toad asked sniggering. Kurt chucked him across the floor then pinned him down.

"And you wonder why you never get any girls?" Kurt growled. "You disgust me!"

"Is he always like that?" Pietro asked Lance.

"Yeah, he's really protective over women. Doesn't let anyone disrespect them."

"Weird." Pietro muttered.

"Not really." Freddy explained. "It's obvious he loves his girlfriend and respects her so he believes everyone woman deserves to be treated properly."

"Fuzz Butt's got a girlfriend?"

Lance nodded. "Don't know who though they've only came back to the house a few times and he ports them straight to his bedroom."

"I hate my life." Wanda moaned staring at the ceiling.

"And what's so wrong with it?" Jean asked entering the room.

"Jean!" Wanda snapped up. "I didn't realize you were there."

"Can we talk?"

"What about?" Wanda asked fidgeting

"You know boyfriends, sex or more importantly unprotected sex."

"Is it that obvious?"

Jean nodded. "Does Kurt know?"

Wanda nodded this time. "He wants to run away and get married."

"Well at least he's serious."

"What am I gonna do my dad's gonna freak."

"Maybe you should speak to him." Jean paused. "I mean Erik will understand."

"Yeah I could try."

Wanda sat down in her father's office curling up on one of the chairs.

"What do you want to talk about?" Erik asked watching her carefully.

"Well you know the usual teenage stuff clothes, make-up, boyfriends."

"Boyfriends?" Erik repeated.

"Yeah I mean I have one." Wanda quickly.

"You do?" Erik asked shocked. "Who?"

"Well I know you won't like who so let me explain what he's like first."

"Okay." Erik eyed her suspiciously.

"He's really nice and we've been dating for a year…."

"A year?" Erik almost squeaked.

"Let me finish. And he treats me really good and we're in love."

"Okay." Erik said staring at her like she's grown an extra head.

"So?"

"Yes." Erik said then shook his head. "Are you going to tell me who he is?"

"And you're not angry?"

"No but I'd like to know who my daughter is in love with."

"Okay." Wanda took a deep breath. "Kurt Darkholme."

"Nightcrawler?" Erik shouted standing up.

"You promised you wouldn't get angry." Wanda said looking scared.

Erik circled the desk and stood in front of her.

"I'm not angry its just Wanda Nightcrawler is…."

"I've heard before dangerous. But he's not daddy he loves me and he's totally different around me."

Erik raised an eyebrow. He was just about to say something else when the mansion alarms went off.

A/N: Let me know what you think.

Luv Witch-uk xx


End file.
